1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to vacuum and blower hose accessories. More particularly, the invention pertains to an air duct that configured to channel air through narrow openings, such as beneath a door or under a window, without substantially impeding the flow rate of the channeled air.
2. General Background Technology
Vacuum cleaners and air blowers are utilized for countless purposes. Many of such devices comprise a vacuum pump or blower motor and one or more flexible air hoses adapted to channel air to or from the vacuum pump or blower motor. Air hoses allow vacuum or blower tools to move while the pump or blower remains stationary. As can be appreciated, most pumps and blowers are relative loud during operation. While such noise is generally acceptable, it can be problematic in some situations. For example, the noise is problematic when a vacuum cleaner is used to remove shed fur directly from a pet and when a blower is used to dry the coat of a pet. Many animals react adversely to loud noises during such procedures, thereby making such procedures more complicated and time consuming. Numerous other situations exist in which it is desirable to minimize the noise transferred from a blower or pump to the user of a connected vacuum or blower tool.